PokeFan Bloopers
by Pokefan56
Summary: What would happen if everything in a chapter went drastically wrong? This story is here to tell you!
1. Chapter 1

PokeFan Bloopers

Pokegod Legends: The War, Chapter 2.

* * *

_Chad POV_

As Jason's team charged Mewtwo, I began shooting volleys of Seed Bombs. Right before any attacks hit, Mewtwo unleashed a wave of psychic energy, blasting all our attacks right back at the users. I barely dodged out of the way, but the attack had a large blast radius, shooting dust and dirt into the air. The pokemon in Jason's team all got shot backwards, except for the Dark Types, whom the attack had no effect on. Flying types began attacking from the air, but Mewtwo attempted to swat them down. Over to the side, Cordelia was spamming the move Flamethrower, and Orianna was dashing ahead with Night Slash. I began a Solar Beam, and launched it at Mewtwo, who was busy taking care of Jason's team and the Flying team. Jason was unleashing combos of Night Slash, Psycho Cut, and Psychic waves, while quickly flying around dodging Mewtwo's strikes. As we were fighting Mewtwo, the ground began to shake again. About 40 meters away, another god materialized! This time it was Genesect.

"HALF OF EACH TEAM, GO TO ATTACK THE OTHER GOD!" Jason shouted over the roar of the battle. I decided to stay fighting Mewtwo, as none of my attacks could really do much.

"Cordelia, go get the Genesect! It's doubly weak against fire!" I shouted over to her.

"Oh yeah, right!" And the bounded over to the other side of the field. I could feel the pure power radiating off of them. We were going to be here for a few hours.

"Chad, can you hear me?" My headset beeped.

"I can hear you just fine, Hershel. What is it?" I answered.

"Maybe you should try using one of those attacks that you see on TV. That might actually be a bit effective." He suggested.

"Hmm. You're right! But they require arms. I DON'T HAVE ARMS." I retorted.

"No need to get mad. Sheesh, you have such a short temper. Don't your leaves sorta count as arms?" He asked.

"Hmm. Lemme see." I raised my leaves into the air, focusing energy all into a giant ball above my head. "Ermergerhd! It works!"

"Chad, what are you doi- oh my lordy" Hershel exclaimed.

"SPIRIT BOMB, FIIIREEE!" And I threw the green energy ball straight at Mewtwo's face. Which it simply swatted with it's arm, like a mosquito. "OH MAI LORDY" I screamed.

"I AM THE LORD OF DIAMOND SWORD!" Mewtwo screamed, pulled a sword out of nowhere, and began shooting lasers out of his eyes. "FEAR ME. FEAR ME. FEAR ME." He chanted

"RUN AWAY!" I screamed. Everyone ran for their lives.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR GOD. FEAR ME. FEAR ME. I AM THE LORD. WHY DO YOU FLEE? I ONLY WANT TO KILL YOU." Mewtwo said.

"Chad, what did you do?" Cordelia screamed, then she got evaporated by a laser.

"OH NOES!" I cried out.

"A VICTIM HAS BEEN CLAIMED AND ABSORBED INTO THE APPLE TREE OF LIFE!" Mewtwo droned, randomly thrashing on the ground, smashing millions of fighters. Then he turned into a tree.

"Wat." I said.

* * *

_Haha, sorry for not updating any of my other stories. Massive writers block. Anyways, Pokefan will see you later!_


	2. Chapter 2

Pokefan Bloopers

Pokegod Legends: The Beginning, Chapter 2

* * *

Cordelia showed me a piece of paper with all this writing on it. "This is all totally true!" I said, after reading through it. "Yay! Now I bet we're all gonna magically wake up in a temple! Wait," _*shoop*_ "And we're here!" I manically exclaimed.

"Chad be trippin ballz!" Jason danced.

"Am I seriously going to be the only normal one here?" Cordelia asked.

"YUUUUZZZZZZZZ LADY!" I screamed.

"I WAN BE GAWD OF GROUNDON" Hershel shouted and pushed a button.

_*boom*_

"I AM NOW GOD OF ALL!" Hershel once again shouted.

"ERMAGERD BOW DOWN TO HERSHEL!" Jason commanded. We all bowed down to him.

"BOW SERVANTS! NOW KILL EVERYONE YOU KNOW!" Hershel said. We all killed him.

"I GOT THE LAST HIT! I TEH GAWD!" I exclaimed.

"NO, I TEH GAWD!" Jason argued.

"Oh. My. God." Cordelia exasperatedly said.

"LET'S CHECK THE KILLCAM!" I suggested.

"Good idea!" Jason agreed.

"I am killcam1337" The killcam said.

"SHOW US WHO KEEL HERSHEL" I screamed at it.

"Oki. Oki. Me sho who keel Hershel." The killcam said. Then it didn't do anything

"SHOWW USSSS!" Jason kicked it. It blew up.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAIIIIIN" Jason, Cordelia and I shouted as we flew into the air. Then we hit the ground and died.

* * *

_And that's another bloopers chapter. Writing these are actually really fun. I need to do this more often. Peace off!_


End file.
